Painting
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: Minako remembers the day that her lover left. Yosuke tries comforting her. (For Yuruya-sama) Hope you like it!


Sorry For the people expecting more Butterfly. I did warn you I do write extremely slow. :c

But, I guess this can be a sneak peek towards future events, if I do decide to continue it and make a sequel.

I've been on a Devil Survivor addiction and Digital Devil Saga obsession.

And my poor effort of trying to memorize poetry. (I will never go into more detail about that.)

Here is your YosukexMinako oneshot Yuruya-sama! Well. It feels like Friendship to me. I kept on making Minako talk about Minato. CRAAAAAAP. Sorry if it sucks.

* * *

Two familiar brunettes sat at near Samegawa Floodplain. There sat a girl with a darker shade of brown, and a male teen with a lighter shade.

"What did you call me out for Minako?" It was Yosuke who talked first. He spoke in such a gentle tone that Minako was intrigued. He also had an amiable smile. She had always seen him rather clumsy jokester. But, he always managed to put a smile on everyone's face, Including hers'.

"I'm just a little bothered today. Today is the day I faced Nyx, a manifestation of hatred, made from people and their inner thoughts. I said that I was brave. But…" Minako started to tear up, and it became harder for her to clearly say her thoughts out loud. However, Yosuke, who listened carefully, patted her head, and comforted her to continue. Minako smiled weakly at him, and continued.

"I chose to give up my life and become the great seal for the sake of my lover, and my friends." Minako cries louder. She remembers exactly what happened to him.

"Minato…., he was my best friend, my savior, and my beloved. We first met unconsciously when we both arrived at the dorm. Wait, I forgot to mention, this was from my past in Iwatodai."

"For a while, I thought he was an emotionless guy who was typically too cool for friends. Well, I was wrong. He had made many friends throughout a year, and I gotta admit, he is quite the cutie sometimes." Minako said while giggling.

Yosuke just continued staring at the water. He of all people should've known how nice love was, well until they leave.

"But that's when, I learned that he was a wild card just like me, a fool. A wild card, is a person who can change multiple personas, just like your partner Narukami-kun can."

"Ah." Yosuke responded in remembrance. It had been four years since the end of their case. Minako sighed then started again.

"I was the Great Seal for one year. That was all. I was thinking I could stay there, regretless. But then, Minato took my place. We switched places. The last thing he said to me was to be happy. I never saw him again. Not even in my dreams." Minako held her tears that welled up in her eyes. She was told by him to smile. Not to cry. Yosuke awkwardly approached Minako, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then, started to gently pat her back. It was a simple gesture, but it made Minako happy none the less.

"Don't worry Minako. You can cry all you want now. He can't see, after all I think I'm covering your face with my shirt." Yosuke said smiling.

"Thanukuu." That was the sound of Minako's muffled Thank You. They stood there awhile,without making a noise, besides the fact that Minako had been sniffling.

"You'll recover. Don't worry! A day is just a white canvas being waited to be painted over. If you make a mistake, you are bound to try cover it up by, painting it over. That was something I did myself." Yosuke let go of the hug, since the poor crying crimson eyed girl, seemed to need a breather.

"We all have a shadow that we don't want to face. It's hard to admit what you hide. Just come clean and say the truth.

Admit it, many paintings look good with their individual flaws. Individuality is what makes us different from the rest of the world. There will never be another you, or another me. We'll just be Minako Arisato, and Yosuke Hanamura, nothing more." Yosuke grabbed her hand suddenly patted her on the head with his other hand. Once again, nothing seemed to match Yosuke's awkward motions. Maybe Akihiko would.

"We'll never be perfect Minako. It's just what makes us, who we are." He smiled brightly towards her. He wasn't like Minato in the slightest. Yosuke wasn't a genius, he wasn't good at making friends, but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks Yosuke. I really appreciate your comfort today. I felt as if the world was tearing me apart. Thanks for letting me tell you about my past. I find it very hard to confide is someone. After all, my past before these events weren't the best." The brunette boy couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome Minako. And wait." Yosuke made her cover her eyes for a few minutes. Minako, curious to what he was doing, opened her eyes and turned around. Yosuke now stood above the floodplain, where he was blatantly visible.

"I LOVE MINAKO ARISATO! SHE IS THE CUTEST, MOST ADORABLE PERSON I'VE EVER MET. WE ALL HAVE PROBLEMS. BUT I'LL LOVE YOU ALL THE SAME. WILL YOU DATE ME?" Yosuke screamed as loud as he could.

Minako laughed and heard a whisper in her ear.

"Be happy Minako. I trust that he's a good guy."

"Thank you Minato. Thank you for being my first love. You were the one who taught me how to love myself. I love you." Minako whispered. A breeze suddenly passed her ear, and she thought she heard Minato's gentle voice.

"I love you too."

Yosuke started screaming again.

"Please don't leave me hanging Minako! May I have a reply?" Minako looked at the brunette, who was in distress. Laughing gently before screaming back,

"I WILL MOST CERTAINLY ACCEPT!" Minako ran up to the brunette, and sealed the deal with a short kiss on the lips. Yosuke's ears started turning red, while his face was already a dark shade of red.

He stammered, "I I-I'll treat you well." He smiled brightly. This was an actual smile though. Unlike his usual ones.

Time is just a blank painting, waiting for people to paint on it.

Whether you will regret it or not.

It'll stare you straight in the face.


End file.
